El comienzo de todo
by lukalovemiku
Summary: One-shot, después de varios años del acontecimiento del terrible asesinato de Fate Testarossa. Alicia como protagonista tendrá que vivir de culpa, pero un simple deseo hará que en vez de haber muerto su Gemela, la vida de ella terminará (también se podría decir que es una pre cuela de "Elígeme")


perdon por estar ausente, mi sacando otra historia y no actualizo las demás... u.u soy un desastre~ bueno en fin espero que disfruten de este one-shot continuación de mi amada gemela y precuela de eligeme

pd: magical girl lyrical nanoha no me pertenece

* * *

_El comienzo de todo_

_Habían pasado varios meses desde aquel acontecimiento terrible en el cual yo fui la protagonista que lo provocó. Al haber asesinado a mi hermana tenía pesadillas recurrentes las cuales mostraban imágenes del rostro demacrado de dolor de mi Fate. _

_En cada mes me hundía más al no tener a mi hermana a mi lado, llorando con desesperación, haciéndome daño a mi misma con mis propias manos. En todo este tiempo les dije a Nanoha-san y Hayate-chan que mi gemela se fue a un viaje eterno en el cual jamás regresaría de él._

_Ambas estaban impactadas en especial Nanoha, quien no tardó en derramar lágrimas de dolor, ya que Fate no le había avisado de ese ¨viaje¨_

_"¿Por qué?..." -preguntó entre sollozos, los cuales llenaban a mi corazón con más culpabilidad._

_"Se tuvo que ir el mismo día que me lo dijo..." –Respondí con voz algo ronca._

_"Pero... ¿Por qué no me envió un mensaje? ¡¿Qué acaso no pensó en mí?!" -Esta vez preguntó alterada._

_"¡Te equivocas Nanoha!" –Grité con desesperación e ira – "¡En cada minuto pensaba en ti, todo su maldito tiempo! ~incluso cuando estaba gritando de dolor~ "–Cerré fuertemente mis ojos borgoñas al recordar a Fate llena de sangre._

_"Nanoha debes calmarte..." –Mi novia le susurró con dulzura- "debe haber un porque" _

_"Pero... no se despidió de mi, ella dijo que me amaba..." -Con cada palabra que decía Nanoha, en mi mente regresaban las imágenes perturbadoras en las cuales estaban Fate sonriéndome mientras me contaba su secreto y el cómo después la apuñalaba con las tijeras. _

_"Y lo hace..." –Le dije secamente – "Ella nunca lo dejará de hacer"_

_"¿Cómo lo sabes? El amor en un determinado momento se acaba..." –No lo pude soportar, me acerqué a ella... Mi mano se estrelló en su mejilla._

_"¡¿Alicia?!" –Hayate se sorprendió por la acción que hice con Nanoha – "¡¿por qué lo hiciste?!"_

_"Me tenía cansada de todas las estupideces que dice" –Takamachi me miró fríamente, mientras acariciaba la zona golpeada, la cual estaba roja. _

_"no son estupideces, son verdades Alicia" –siguió con su mirada en mi –"Un día de estos te darás cuenta de tu error, Testarossa" –Ella siguió su camino hacia el salón de clases._

_No sé cómo ocurrió todo dejé de pensar cuando Takamachi dudó del amor de Fate. Yo no dudo ni un minuto de mi vida sobre mi amor hacia mi hermana fallecida aunque ella ya no esté más conmigo por mi culpa..._

_"Todo esto se ha vuelto complicado..." –susurré mientras hundía mi cara en la almohada._

_"¿Por qué lo dices?..." –Hayate acariciaba mis cabellos rubios que caían libremente por mi espalda desnuda._

_Ese mismo día llegué a casa junto a Hayate, estaba frustrada y con lo único que podía sacarme esta frustración era con el cuerpo de la castaña._

_"Es difícil tener que soportar la ausencia de mi hermana..." –Hablaba en susurros ahogados a causa de la almohada._

_"Te entiendo... hace mucha falta su presencia" –Adornó mi espalda con dulces besos._

_"Hayate..." –Suspiré su nombre con deseo._

_"¿Está bien repetirlo dos veces?" –Preguntó susurrando en mi oído._

_"Si, está bien..." –Me dejé llevar de nuevo por el deseo antes esfumado unas horas atrás._

_Cuando menos me di cuenta sentí el peso de Hayate en mí, con cautela y delicadeza la aparté de mí librándome de su brazo. Miré mi ropa en el suelo y la recogí para vestirme adecuadamente, en silencio salí de la habitación para dirigirme a la cocina por algo de beber._

_~yo también te amo Nanoha...~ -Cerré los ojos y suspiré un tanto intranquila al recordar las palabras de Fate._

_~Nanoha está con yuno...~ -entonces comencé a recordar todo de ella, lágrimas, sonrisas, miradas y los sonrojos, todo provocado por Takamachi Nanoha._

_"¿Por qué te gusta atormentarme?" –Mis lágrimas abandonaban mis ojos con desesperación._

_No debía preguntar al viento, ya que en mi mente siempre estaba la misma respuesta, ¨fue mi maldita culpa¨._

_"mi maldita culpa..." –susurré con mi mirada borgoña oculta por mi flequillo. _

_Regresé a mi habitación con pasos tranquilos, cuando me disponía abrir la puerta de mi habitación algo captó mi atención y eso era la voz de Hayate hablando por el móvil, me quedé quieta y escuchando parte de la conversación. _

_"Nanoha... tú sabes que igual la amo" –Susurró entre sollozos mi novia castaña._

_¿Qué clase de conversación era esa? Pero a todo esto ¿Qué tiene que ver con Takamachi?_

_"Estas equivocada, yo siempre la amaré. Solo me aparte para no ocacionar peleas innecesarias contigo" –Eso me sorprendió, no se a que iba todo eso, pero creer imaginarlo._

_"¡¿Entonces por qué sales con ella?!" –Escuché la voz de Takamachi distorsionada por el móvil._

_"¡¿Qué no es obvio?! ¡Es porque es idéntica a Fate-chan!" –No lo podía creer, todo este tiempo Hayate ha estado mintiéndome._

_Me congelé en mi sitio procesando las palabras dichas por la castaña, nunca me había dado cuenta del enamoramiento de Hayate hacía mi hermana menor..._

_"¿Es cierto?..." –Entré a la habitación mirando fríamente a Hayate en el proceso._

_"¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?" –Me miró alarmada._

_"Escuché todo Hayate... pensé que eras honesta, pero veo que no" –Le susurré con molestia._

_"Espera Alicia... Puedo explicarlo..." –La interrumpí bruscamente._

_"No necesitas explicarme, lo entendí todo bien" –La seguí mirando sin perderme ningún detalle.-"solo contéstame una sola pregunta..."_

_"¿Cuál?" –Agachó su cabeza por la pena._

_"¿Desde cuándo?" –Pregunté con interés._

_"Desde que conocí a Fate-chan en aquel árbol de cerezos..." –Levantó su mirada y en ella encontré melancolía._

_"Ya veo..." –Suspiré pesadamente al recibir tal información. "Es mejor que te olvides de ella..."_

_"¡No puedes pedirme aquello!" –Me sorprendí al recibir una respuesta como aquella. "¡Es como si me pidieras que te dé la mitad de mi corazón Alicia-chan!" _

_"Entiéndelo Hayate ella ya no volverá jamás" –Traté de calmarla, pero creo que lo dicho la alteró más._

_"¿Cómo que ya no volverá?" –Miré como derramaba lágrimas, regresando en mí la angustia en mi corazón. _

_"Eso... me lo dijo..." –Tenía que mentir, porque nadie debía enterarse de lo sucedido en esta casa. _

_"Ella dijo que nunca nos abandonaría..." –Fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar, además del sonido de la puerta cerrándose._

_Todo se ha convertido en una pesadilla por todas las cosas dichas en este día, una de ellas fue las estupideces de Takamachi y la otra fue la confesión de Hayate, llenándome cada vez más de angustia y culpabilidad, lo único que podía hacer por ahora era... herirme a mi misma..._

_Al darme cuenta los rayos del sol atravesaban mi ventana e iluminando mí fría habitación en el proceso, yo me encontraba mirando el techo con expresión ida y cansada ya que no he podido dormir por las pesadillas constantes._

_"Quiero estar junto a ti..." –Le hablé a la nada mientras alzaba mi brazo hacía el techo queriendo alcanzar algo inexistente._

_~ ¡Siempre estaré para ti onee-chan!~ -Mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar en mi mente la voz de Fate._

_"Por favor... deja de torturarme..." –me aferré de inmediato a las sabanas de mi cama con desesperación._

_~No lo entiendo...~ -Cada vez más crecía la angustia en mi corazón.-~ ¿Por qué ella sale con yuno-san? No lo entiendo...~ -Recuerdo el sonido de sus sollozos y el rastro de lágrimas de dolor._

_"Detente... ¡por favor detente!" –Cubrí mis oidos tratando de callar las voces de mi cabeza. _

_~ ¡Alicia!~ -Escuchaba en mi recuerdos a mi hermana gritar mientras la apuñalaba una y otra vez. _

_Mi habitación ya no era en la que estaba... me encontraba sentada encima de Fate en la posición como en la que alguna vez fue nuestro juego preferido, pero esta vez no había risas ni sonrisas, sino gritos y caras de dolor..._

_"No...No...No..." –repetía una y otra vez mientras negaba con mi cabeza al ver mis manos manchadas de sangre fresca. _

_~esto es lo que siempre quisiste~ -La fate de mi mente mostraba una sonrisa perfecta._

_"No... te equivocas esto fue..." –Trataba de limpiar la sangre en vano._

_~ ¿Un error? Fuese o no, ya no hay vuelta hacía atrás onee-chan~ -mi respiración se volvió irregular al mirar una y otra vez las imágenes de mi mente._

_"¡Detente!" –Un sonido musical hizo despertarme de aquella pesadilla._

_Me senté en mi cama con la respiración agitada y una capa de sudor en mi cuerpo por causa de mi pesadilla, miré a mi derecha encontrandome con mi celular que estaba brillando su pantalla por una llamada entrante._

_"¿Número desconocido?..." –Al tomar mi celular entre mis manos temblorosas leí la pantalla y conteste con un nudo en la garganta. –"¿hola? ¿Quién es?" _

_"Alicia-san soy yo Yuno Scrya" –Me sorprendí por la llamada de él, pero le respondí secamente._

_"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" –Con mi mano libre sequé un poco el sudor de mi frente._

_"Esto... no es necesario que me respondas así..." –dijo un poco molesto, pero no me importó._

_"Habla rápido scrya, tengo cosas que hacer" –Respondí con irritación._

_"pues deberias salir de tu casa, por que surgió un problema con Nanoha y Hayate." –Con que esas dos ¿eh?, ellas nunca aprenderan._

_"Ellas sabrán solucionarlo, no por nada son las mejores amigas" –le dije sin importancia alguna._

_"Si saben solucionarlo... ¿Por qué tratan de matarse? ¿Es eso lo que hacen las mejores amigas?" –Antes de preguntarle a que se refería, colgó el telefono._

_"¿Matarse? Demonios..." –Me coloqué de pie y salí disparada hacía el lugar donde estarían ambas. _

_Con cada calle que pasaba corriendo me acercaba más y más al lugar donde empezó todo... Me paré en seco al escuchar un golpe en aquel parque, con desesperación miré para todos lados buscando a Hayate y a Takamachi. Por fin pude localizarlas, pero alguien estaba en el suelo y esa era mi Ex novia, quien sostenía su mejilla enrojecida, con rapidez me acerqué a ellas colocandome en frente de ambas._

_"¡¿Se puede saber que hacen?!" –miré a ambas que por cierto se lanzaban miradas de odio nunca antes visto. _

_"¡Tu no tienes nada que ver en esto Alicia!" –Escuché a Takamachi gritarme con odio._

_"¡Claro que tengo!" –Le conteste con odio. _

_"¡No lo entiendes! ¡Ella es una mentirosa!" –Señaló a hayate quien se levantaba del suelo._

_"¡Tu no te quedas atrás! ¡Tú fuiste quien rompió nuestra promesa!" –Hayate casi se lanzaba hacía Nanoha, pero yo la agarré de la cintura a tiempo- "¡Sueltame! ¡Quiero partirle la cara!" _

_"¡No si yo lo hago primero!" –Solté uno de mis brazos para impedir que la pelirroja se acercará a la castaña._

_"¡YA BASTA!" –Empujé a ambas lejos de la otra. _

_Ambas se tranquilizaron un poco, pero sin dejar de lanzarse miradas de desprecio y odio mutuo._

_"Primero que nada, ¿de qué promesa hablan?" –pregunté con el ceño fruncido._

_"Ambas prometimos que no hibamos a tener ningún romance con Fate-chan o alguna confesión, pero al parecer alguien no la cumplió..." –Susurró con desprecio. – "pense que te importaba nuestra amistad... y veo que estoy muy equivocada..."_

_"Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo con ella... saben que, ya no sirve arreglar esta estúpida amistad perdida desde que Fate-chan llegó a nuestras vidas, yo me largo..." –Nanoha nos dio la espalda y se alejó de este parque lleno de recuerdos extraordinarios. _

_"Nunca imagine estar en una situación como esta..." –miré a Hayate agachar la mirada._

_"Estas cosas suelen suceder..." –Desvié mi vista de ella.- "suceden de una manera inesperada"_

_"¿Por qué estás aquí Alicia-chan?" –Preguntó mi ex novia sin levantar la mirada._

_"Scrya-san me avisó que ustedes trataban de matarse, así que vine lo más rápido que pude" –Le respondí sin mirarla._

_"No era necesario, lo tenía controlado..." –Susurró con melancolía._

_"claro, lo tenías tan controlado que estabas en el suelo" –Le dije con sarcasmo._

_"Alicia-chan sé que no estamos en términos tan buenos..." –Sentí una calidez en mi hombro. –"Y que cometí el error de mentirte, pero tienes que saber que eres importante para mí, yo... No quería hacerte daño... por favor perdóname..." _

_"Hayate fue muy grave lo que hiciste, pero debo de ser honesta contigo..." –Me volteé hacía ella y la miré fijamente. –"Yo estoy enamorada de alguien y estando contigo pensé que la olvidaría, pero no fue así... Cada vez que estaba contigo me Reprochaba a mi misma que estaba engañando a la persona que amo... ~Mi amada Fate...~ -Sé que hice mal por no haber hablado con Hayate sobre esto, me siento como basura humana._

_"Entonces ambas estábamos metiendo en nuestra relación sentimientos falsos, creo que fuimos estúpidas...el pensar que podíamos olvidar a nuestro primer amor" –Vergüenza es lo que reflejaba su rostro al confesarme esa información._

_"Tienes razón..." –Sin previo aviso la castaña enfrente de mí me abrazó fuertemente. –"¿Hayate?" -Estaba sorprendida por tan repentino abrazo de parte de ella._

_"Por favor no me dejes sola..." –Sentí algo húmedo mojar mi blusa._

_"No lo haré..." –Le correspondí el abrazo con fuerzas._

_Como miré que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, tomé a Hayate de la mano y comenzamos a caminar hacía su casa._

_"¿Cómo te sientes?" –pregunté ya estando en su casa._

_"Me siento... muy horrible..." –Se recostó en mi hombro. –"No sabía que el amor doliera tanto..."_

_"Es el precio del amor... sin dolor no hay amor..." -Acaricie su cabello con delicadeza. –"yo aprendí del dolor" _

_"Alicia-chan... has cambiado bastante, antes no te importaba saber sobre el amor..." –Me tense al escuchar eso. –"perdón si te incomodé..."_

_"Ah, no es eso, en algo tienes razón Hayate..." –El sonido de la puerta nos interrumpió._

_"¿Quién será a esta hora?" –La castaña se colocó de pie y yo la seguí hacía la puerta. –"¿Yuno-san?" _

_"¡Hayate, es Nanoha!" –Ahora que hizo esta Takamachi._

_"¿Qué sucede con ella?" –preguntó la castaña con desprecio._

_"¡está tratando de suicidarse!" –La noticia nos cayó como balde de agua fría._

_"¡¿Dónde está ella?!" –Pregunté con temor a que hiciera tal locura._

_"Está en la azotea del hotel Stratos" –Sin más salimos corriendo los tres hacía dicho hotel._

_En cuanto llegamos subimos las escaleras corriendo, casi chocando con las personas que pasaban por ahí o salían de sus habitaciones. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estabamos en la puerta de la azotea, intente entrar después de Hayate, pero Yuno me empujó bruscamente a la pared._

_"¡¿Qué haces Yuno?!" -miré malicia y odio en su mirada._

_"Solo estoy ayudando a mi nanoha con su venganza..." –Susurró maquiavélicamente._

_"¿de qué hablas?" –Pregunté molesta y confusa._

_"Todo esto ha sido un plan que planeamos ella y yo, así que... ¿ya te despediste de tu novia?" –Miré con terror hacia la puerta de la azotea._

_"no, no, no" –Trataba de zafarme de Scrya, pero de un momento a otro este chico tenía demasiada fuerza. –"¡NO!" _

_Cuando lance mi grito, la puerta se había abierto y de ella salió una Nanoha manchada de sangre y con una sonrisa repugnante marcada en su rostro también manchado de sangre._

_"deberías ver lo que queda de tu novia, Testarossa..." –Me desplomé en el suelo al ver la sangre salir de esa puerta. –"Ella en algún momento dijo que tenía a Fate-chan y a ti en su corazón, así que quise comprobarlo... ¿y sabes qué? Me mintió porque no había nada en él, solamente la sangre que ves ahí..." -Con eso último dicho se fue de ahí cubriendo la sangre con una gabardina que le dio Scrya._

_"Ha...Ya...Te..." –Me levanté del suelo tambaleándome con cada paso que daba hacía aquella puerta abierta, Y lo que vi me dejó destrozada de lo que ya estaba._

_En el frío suelo había mucha sangre al igual que las paredes del lugar, caminé lentamente y encontré el cuerpo de Hayate sin vida con el pecho abierto..._

_"¡oh dios!" –Me cubrí la boca al sentir el vomito salir de mi boca, así que con temor me acerqué al cuerpo sin vida y lloré como aquella vez en la cual yo era la protagonista de la muerte de mi hermana. "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... ~Solo quiero que ellas y sean felices...~" –Recordaba las palabras de Fate al preguntarle cual era su mayor deseo, mientras golpeaba el suelo con mis puños sin importarme que me manchara de sangre._

_Esto tiene que terminarse, ahora en verdad Nanoha Takamachi conocerá a la verdadera Alicia Testarossa, ya no puedo más. Con la mirada oscura me dirigí hacia la salida del hotel sin que me viera alguien. A llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue vaciar el tanque de gasolina del auto._

_"De esta no te libras Takamachi..." –al Terminar de vaciar el tanque me dispuse a agarrar camino hacia la casa de ella. –"hare que desaparezcas para siempre..." _

_"Estas muy equivocada" –Sentí un dolor insoportable en mi espalda. "yo haré que desaparezcas... es hora de vengarme por lo que hiciste... ¡me quitaste a mi amada!" –Me tiró al suelo y se colocó encima de mí. "¡te haré gritar de dolor como lo hiciste con fate!" –Me apuñaló el abdomen con una navaja. _

_"¡¿c-como l-lo s-supiste?!" –Gritaba de dolor cada vez que sentía la navaja dentro de mí._

_"Yo estuve ahí cuando lo hiciste..." –Me miró con una sonrisa retorcida. –"cada minuto de mi vida es perturbada por todas las pesadillas que me has causado..." –mi vista se estaba nublando por la pérdida de sangre._

_"yo... siempre... amé... a Fate..." –mis ojos se cerraron finalmente._

_"Espero que te pudras en el infierno..." –Sentí como se levantaba de mí cuerpo ensangrentado._

_Así que este mi final... que patético... nunca pensé que moriría rápidamente, si tan solo no hubiera asesinado a mi hermana... tal vez todo sería felicidad..._

_"Aun estás viva..." –Escuché el eco de alguien hablándome. –"te doy la oportunidad de pedir un deseo querida Alicia..."_

_"Desearía...morirme yo en vez de mi hermana..." –Las lagrimas eran mezcladas con la sangre de mi rostro. –"quiero que ella viva por mi...junto a Hayate y Nanoha"_

_"Muy buena elección Alicia..." –Antes de poder agradecer me encontré en la oscuridad de nuevo._

_"Onee-chan... onee-chan... ¡Onee-chan!" –Sentí como me movían rápidamente. –"mou ¡despiértate!" _

_"¿Fate?" –Abrí mis ojos lentamente encontrándome a una Fate de nueve años de edad. _

_"¡Por supuesto! ¡mou onee-chan eres muy cruel!" –Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla fuertemente. –"¿onee-chan?" _

_"lo siento... solo déjame estar así un poco más..." –Por fin, mi deseo se cumplió al tener de nuevo a Fate en mi vida. _

_"Estas muy rara... normalmente siempre peleas conmigo" –Me dijo entre risas._

_"lo sé y lo siento..." –no podía soltar a mi hermana, porque tenía miedo de que cometiera aquella pesadilla._

_"no me iré onee-chan..." –Susurró lo que quería escuchar. –"Te amo tanto que no quiero irme de tu lado..." _

_"Uhn..." –Asentí con mi cabeza ya que se me formó un nudo en mi garganta._

_"Alicia, Fate ¿Cómo estan?" –Entró nuestra madre con una sonrisa al vernos._

_"¡Estamos bien mamá!" –Ambas sonreímos al ser tan felices._

_"me alegro pequeñas" –nos dio un pequeño beso en la frente a ambas. –"Alicia recuerda que tienes que ir a ese concurso en Tokyo"_

_"Se me había olvidado" –Exclamé apurada mientras me levantaba de la cálida cama._

_"Fate espero que repases con linith tus asignaturas, recuerda que pronto entraras a la escuela" –fate solamente asintió con su cabeza con una gran sonrisa. –"diviértete con linith, adiós cariño. ¡Alicia te espero afuera!" –Escuché la puerta cerrarse._

_Cuando terminé de vestirme salí de la habitación, mi pequeña hermana estaba sentada en suelo enfrente de la puerta principal de la casa._

_"¿Vendrás a jugar conmigo en unos días onee-chan?" –preguntó una adorable Fate con timidez. _

_"Claro, te lo prometo Fate" –Me acerqué a ella. –"Te amo..."_

_"Yo también te amo onee-chan" –Se colocó de puntitas y me dio un beso en los labios, yo me sorprendí, pero disfruté cada segundo de aquel beso inocente. –"que te vaya bien"_

_"Hasta luego Fate" –abrí la puerta dispuesta irme._

_"¡No olvides la promesa!" –Sonreí al escucharla._

_"no lo haré..." –salí finalmente de mi hogar._

_"No cumpliste... tu promesa..." –La pequeña Fate se encontraba enfrente de la tumba de su hermana y madre. _

_~Lo siento Fate...~ -Se escuchó el susurro del viento._

_"mamá... Onee-chan..." –Lloraba desconsoladamente por la pérdida de sus dos personas importantes_

_~En verdad lo siento...~ -El llanto de la pequeña aumentó._

_ACTUALMENTE_

_Una joven rubia de 16 años se dirigía a su habitación _seguida de su cachorra, cuando entró a esta miró con melancolía su habitación

"con que una nueva vida... ¿eh?" –por inercia miró la fotografía que tenía en la mesa de noche, en ella se podía apreciar la imagen de una mujer mayor de cabellos oscuros y mirada violeta y una rubia pequeña igual a fate- "precia-okaasan, onee-chan, gracias por estar a mi lado" –con sumo cuidado besó la fotografía y la miró por varios minutos- "sé muy bien que están en un lugar mejor"

Fate perdió a su familia en un trágico accidente de avión, la menor de tan solo nueve años se quedó completamente en la soledad, su soledad terminó cuando lindy harlaown la encontró a ella y la adoptó, cobijándola de nuevo en una familia llena de amor y harmonía...

"las extraño..." –unas lágrimas traviesas escaparon de su hermoso mirar borgoña-

~Siempre estaremos ahí para ti Fate...te amo mí amada gemela~ -La mencionada miró hacia la nada y dijo:

"lo sé... yo también te amo... onee-chan..."

Mi amada onee-chan...

Fin


End file.
